


Second Time We Meet

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, RPF Sort Of, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: It's a gorgeous spring day in National City and time to make some new friends.Alex and Bug needed some adorableness and I always love writing mischievous Lena!Take place on 5/10/17, 3 weeks after 'A Little Pickup'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a couple of months and we're all well overdue for some Pyramid fluff!
> 
> One of the best parts of Season 1 --besides it being more lighthearted-- was Cat's constant pop culture references. It seems only right to carry that through to this saga.

Alex wasn't completely certain she'd felt her phone vibrate against her ass, what with the clippers nearly on her scalp. It had turned out that in addition to Bug being a clever little fox, she was also as dexterous as one and took maintaining Mama's undercut very seriously.

Good thing too, because Mommy was a useless, horny idiot around that hair. 

The first time Alex had sat on the bathroom floor and let Tilly delicately ply along her hairline with the clippers had been nerve-wracking, but the kid had an artist's touch.

That done, the clippers were set aside and Alex grabbed her giggling youngling to toss them both into Lena's ridiculous shower. Tilly was still not a big fan of water, but showers were a good occasion for a little playtime so long as they didn't bang into the glass walls too hard. Alex holding the hand sprayer and making terrible elephant noises while hosing down a laughing Bug down was a good memory.

So it was a good twenty minutes before she got to her phone.

_Can I tempt my best girls to join me for lunch? The grilled cheese here smells heavenly and I couldn't possibly eat it all myself!_

With a smiley and three hearts behind it, how could Alex say no to that?

"Bug? How's fancy grilled cheese with Mommy sound?"

Still wary of the huge, noisy city around them, Tilly was still unable to resist the light helmet and pads Alex waggled enticingly at her. Those meant a special treat!

Alex quickly sent an affirmative to Lena and rushed for their closet. She donned Under Armor shorts, a small backup pistol high on her thigh and gaudy board shorts that hung low on her hips. A good sports bra, comfy white tank and a beat up button up left open to hide the second pistol in the small of her back were layered on before she climbed into her ratty old Vans sneakers that still fit from her teens. 

Then she grabbed her own helmet and pads and their flimsy-looking transportation. 

"Toot, toot! Train's leaving!" she hollered for the kid, who came scampering. 

Wearing something that smelled like her mothers continued to comfort Tilly, so Lena had ordered a whole batch of warmly colored, thin, breathable t-shirts that clung like a second skin. Once worn, Tilly would happily confiscate them. As a bonus, Lena got to see her Tiger in a riot of colors, the fabric clinging snugly to her strong frame, and Alex was always happy to ogle Lena's rack in a tight shirt.

"Lookin' cute there, Bugaloo!" Alex complimented her adopted daughter on her red shirt-dress with black shorts peeking out from the hem. A pair of sunny yellow flip-flops from her now extensive collection and her little Stitch backpack completed the ensemble. Wallet, keys, phone and they were out the door, playfully jostling each other and racing for the elevator. While they descended, Tilly grabbed Alex's mechanical right hand for a boost and was latched tight to her back a moment later.

They peeked around the corner of the elevator shaft in the lobby as though on a mission, sharing wicked grins to find it empty save Jessica the concierge. At a fast trot to the front doors, Alex threw down the skateboard and hopped aboard. Jessica startled and gave them a 'really?' look as they whizzed past, saluting sassily and giggling their fool heads off. 

"It's one point three miles with enough turns that I lost count. Think we can do it in twenty minutes so your sandwich is still hot?"

"Yes!" Tilly cheered into the beautifully warm day and Alex put her old Vans to work catching traction against the concrete to propel them along. 

They skirted around pedestrians and impatiently waited for too many crosswalks, sped past high-rises and museums and parks. Tilly was scared and thrilled with the whole experience, just as so much of this outside world made her feel, but no one made her feel safer than her Mama. 

The towering cluster of National City's biggest and best sky-rakers were a canyon around them; The Bonaventure, Catco and L-Corp distinctive among them. Alex was feeling the distance and the warmer weather as they clicky-clacked past the Good Samaritan Hospital, handing her phone up to Bug to zero in on their missing family member. 

"Jus' a little further. On the left. There she is! Hi, Mommy!"

In a lushly planted little patio outside of a hole-in-the-wall café, Lena lit up with delight to see her girls looking so carefree. In a dexterous move worthy of a professional dancer --or a ninja-- Alex hopped off the board, stomped its tail to make it leap up to be clamped to her side even as she pirouetted Bug off her back and spun her little body like a mean mamba and they bowed dramatically to one another.

Giggling her head off, Tilly made a beeline for Lena, freezing when a yellow and white pile of fur suddenly became a tail-wagging dog nearly as big as she was. An energetically friendly lunge sent Tilly scrabbling back to Alex, who she climbed like an alarmed squirrel.

"Ouch! Hey, sweetie, it's okay, just a dog. See, he's okay, he's on a leash his tail is wagging." In an effort to calm the child, Alex flashed a grin at the man at Lena's table even as she patted her unexpected head wrap. "Hey, can we pet…" she asked even as an entirely unexpectedly familiar voice admonished the dog.

"Dodger, no! Don't scare the kid to death, jeez."

And then it clicked. 

The dog reluctantly retreated and sat by his person's feet, settling down from an overbearing, 'ooo, new little person! Can I lick you?', to mere eager curiosity. Even as Bug began to unclench from her death grip on Alex head, the woman remained frozen for a long moment more.

Her minx of a girlfriend had gotten her but good. For sitting at Lena's side, affectionately roughing up his dog's ears, was Chris Evans, star of stage and screen and famous for playing her childhood hero and oldest crush, Captain America. 

Dammit.

The instant Lena noted Alex's body language ease and she fired off a look that was glower laced with affection, Lena grinned wildly. Oh, she was in the best sort of trouble now! 

"Dog," Alex managed to say lamely and shook herself out in an effort to retain any semblance of dignity while trapped between 'squee, it's Cap!' and "grrrr, mine'. "Your dog. Can we pet him?"

"Sure thing," Chris enthused and dropped his hand to Dodger's collar to lightly restrain him as Alex knelt, setting aside the skateboard.

"See, Tilly, he's harmless, just excited. Remember, dogs can get bouncy like you do sometimes." Busy reassuring her kid, Alex didn't even think and reached out with her right hand. Luckily, while Dodger was clearly a bit confused by the mechanical hand, enough smells had been pressed into the thing that he quickly ignored it and relished the affection Alex gently rubbed into his skull. "Dodger, you said?"

"Yep. After the baseball team."

Calmed by Alex's ease with the animal, Tilly oozed down her neck and chest to huddle against her and warily ease out a small hand. A lick made her jump, but Alex's low chuckle chased away the small shock. "I forgot they did that sometimes." Once again, she reached out and Alex discretely pushed Dodger's muzzle into her own hand so that Tilly could rub her fingers through his neck fur. 

"Oh! He's so soft! Softer than Peggy. More like Ro and Shan." 

And that was that. A new friendship was born as a rescue dog and a Mutate child became fast friends. The swish of black and white fox tail made Chris blink and look at Lena.

"Your kid's got a…"

Oh, he didn't even need to say it, the reaction typical to the unusual appendage. 

"Tilly is a Metahuman," Lena explained curtly and the mama-bear warning was there, no mistake.

"Oh! Oh cool. That's got to be handy, having a tail."

It was an awkward attempt, but sincere, so both moms eased off, Lena turning a loving grin on her daughter. "Could I get a hug, sweetie?"

Even with the fascinating distraction of a new dog, Tilly ducked under the table to climb into Lena's lap and share a warm cuddle. Each of her moms held her so differently, their embrace unique to their personalities, and Bug relished it. Alex might be her hero and brave protector, but Lena was a soulmate of gentleness and love despite the horrors they had both been subjected to. She kept away the nightmares and doubts both big and small. 

Thusly reassured, she was ready to pay attention when Lena cheerfully spoke up, gesturing to the stranger at the table. "So, Tilly, this is my friend Chris. I told you about him a few weeks ago when we came back from that trip."

After a puzzled moment, the memory clearly registered and Tilly gathered herself to hop down and offer a hand, brave as could be.

Mostly.

"Pleased to meet you, Mister Chris. My name is Matilda Elizabeth Danvers, but you can call me Tilly. And Mama calls me Bug."

Charmed, Chris sat up from his relaxed slouch and gently took her tiny hand in his big paw. "A pleasure, Miss Tilly. I'm really glad to meet you, because your mommy has hardly stopped talking about you and how great you are."

Tilly liked that, perking up and surprising both her new pal and her mothers by hopping up to perch on the bony jut of Chris's knee. Somehow she managed to tuck her feet up so that she could hug her own knees and still stay on her precarious perch. 

"Mommy said she knows you from sock races. I learn so much new stuff all the time that I didn't ask before. Will you tell me?"

The question made the handsome actor smile. "Sure thing, Tilly. Your mommy and I were friends a long time ago. We met when… Okay, let me try this again. I have a really weird job. See, I'm an actor, those people on your TV that pretend to be all sorts of things?"

"Some of it is really silly," she said sagely and Chris chuckled.

"It absolutely is. And I have done some really awful silly stuff and some really awesome stuff. So I got to make a big movie and part of an actor's job when they make a big movie is we have to go and promote it."

"What's that?"

"That means going to different cities and sometimes even all over the world to answer silly questions and look pretty."

"Well, you are very pretty."

Lena snorted a laugh so hard she almost choked and Alex face-palmed with a canine whine that made Dodger tilt his head. Chris only laughed and simpered at a giggling Bug for a moment. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, cutie. So, these promotions get really, really boring. And your mom was great company at the event in Metropolis and had me laughing harder than I had in months because she's smart and witty." Dropping his voice into a stage whisper, Chris looked around furtively. "Though, between you and me? I admit it, I started talking to her because she's gorgeous and famous."

Tilly was clearly delighted with the playful stranger. "But what are sock races?"

He laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm getting there. So where your Mommy used to live in Metropolis, there was a lot of shiny floors. I mean really shiny floors. Have you really never sock raced?"

"No!"

"So, there was a long hallway where I could get a good run going and then slide along in my socks--"

"On the shiny floor!"

"Got it in one! High five!"

It was the first time someone outside Tilly's family had made the gesture and she eagerly smacked his big hand with both of hers. "I know high-five! My Auntie Maggie taught me! Mama, can we sock race?"

Bristling with excitement, Tilly sprang from her new pal's knee and onto a still-kneeling Alex. Used to the tackle-hugs, Alex didn't even 'oof' at the impact, hugging her tight.

"We can give it a shot in the living room. That has pretty shiny floors. And when our big house at the old building is made, we'll make sure to put in a perfect place for sock races, right Lee?"

Grinning like the lovesick fool she was, Lena stood up even as Alex did, so that she could kiss her girls on their cheeks. "Absolutely. Just don't expect me to be any good at it. I nearly broke my tailbone playing with that big gorilla." Chris laughed again and jumped back into the conversation.

"When you have some practice, I challenge you to a race. But I warn you, I'm really big and heavy, so I can get some distance."

"You're on!" Tilly crowed with all the competitive enthusiasm of her adopted mothers.

After a few more kisses and cuddles, Bug was willing to meet Dodger a second time, Chris standing and shortening up the leash to ensure there would be no jumping around. With junior distracted, Lena could focus on her lover, noting the pink around her ears that was from more than the ride over. If Alex was any more bashful, she would be skirting making an undignified cartoon noise of incoherent glee.

"Chris, this is Alex Danvers. Al, you know Chris."

The pink around Alex's ears deepened fractionally as her movie hero lit up with delight and stuck his hand out. "Of course you're her Al. That grin on her face was a dead giveaway when you pulled up. She's barely stopped mooning on about you. It's really a pleasure to meet you."

He had a firm, engaging grip that mostly registered in Tilly's latest edition of the hand. The little genius was determined to turn the replacement into her masterpiece and it kept getting better and better, often with prototypes within a twenty-four hour period. If her mothers didn't insist on healthy sleep, eating and socialization, she would inevitably do even more. Still, the sensitivity was really good on this one. The response time was still lagging just a fraction, but the biofeedback of touch and temperature continued to get better and better. 

"Yeah, me too," Alex managed somewhat lamely and some unaffected part of her that sounded suspiciously like Agent Danvers sighed wearily.

It was hard to remember all that vaunted agent training with Lena grinning at her like that. And, y'know, shaking hands with Captain America!

"My Dad and me, we were big fans. Not you, but of the Captain's. I mean, he probably would have been a fan, and I am, but I lost him years ago. But, yeah, good memories, thanks."

God, J'onn would smack her around like a rookie for acting like such an idiot.

"Glad I could add to good memories," Chris said graciously and Alex managed to get enough brain cells functioning to note that his gaze had dropped, clearly curious about the sensation of her gloved grip feeling different than he had expected. 

That was invitation enough for a verbal wall of technobabble from the kid that left him blinking like a deer in headlights. Eventually, she wound down with, "--and retains structural integrity under two tons of pressure!"

"At least I got you to back down on the high-pressure servos," Lena teased warmly. "After all, we have to make sure your mama can keep petting us and doggies, right?"

Chris looked a little baffled even as Alex pinked around the ears again from the teasing. Still, there was something a little melancholy in her quirk of a smile. Giving a light squeeze, she let go of his larger hand and raised hers to make the mechanical fingers curl and uncurl, noting that that his blue eyes watched how they still didn't quite move naturally. 

"The prosthetic hand well on its way to full cyber thanks to my genius loved ones," she explained evenly and something dangerous crept into the corners of her eyes and mouth. "I took an exception to how a bad man was treating this little one and her cousins. That faceoff got ugly, but she's absolutely worth it."

Tilly hugged her knees hard and after another baffled moment, Chris looked down at the smug little genius and his tone of voice was impressed. 

"Well now I just feel like a jerk for talking to you like you're just a kid."

"I am just a kid. Just a really smart kid."

Lena laughed harder than any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, that is a little dig at 'Not Another Teen Movie' that you see here. I couldn't resist!  
> For some reason, the bit with the sandwiches makes me laugh every time.

For all that Alex had done a fairly good impression of 'deer-in-headlights' when she arrived, she was back to her genial self. At least on the surface. And gushing over her girls was always a win, so she could at least pretend that everything was completely normal.

Food arrived and they all settled in, the waitress eager to bring out more drinks and some nibblies to add to the existing orders. Lena happily handed off half of a Panini-style grilled cheese and Tilly held it up for Alex to take the customary first bite and 'mmmm' over. It was a comically huge bite, right in the middle, and made Tilly gasp in childish outrage. "Mama! You hafta leave me some!"

"Hot!" Alex complained and chewed with watering eyes and a burning mouth. Dignity be damned, molten cheese! Shaking her head at them, Lena took a small bite of a corner of her half and traded Tilly, much to her delight.

Halfway through her favorite form of her favorite food, Tilly was curious about Chris' salad and sandwich. When he offered a bit, she hesitated and he looked helplessly at Alex.

"Here, let me try it first."

Biting half the lettuce and veggies off the fork, Alex chewed for a moment and then handed it to Tilly. 

"Food is an ongoing learning process," she explained and accepted a neat slice of sandwich carefully torn off. "Damn, that's good. I'm gonna get me one of these. Here kiddo, you'll like this."

Bug, in fact, was not a fan, much to the amusement of the adults. She picked out the tasty chicken, but clearly didn't like the avocado. 

"How have we not fed you avocado?" Alex marveled and Tilly made a face.

"You have, but with other foods and it's okay, I guess. I don' like how it smells, at least not on this sammich."

"As sensitive as your sniffer is, that's fair."

There was less talking with food as a distraction, particularly when the server returned with quickly prepared nibblies and took Alex's order for her sandwich. Eventually the eating wound down and the chatting picked up. Tilly asked if she could feed a lump of chicken to Dodger and very earnestly listened to Chris as he agreed, adding, "but over there, away from the table okay? His manners are bad enough that I'd rather not add begging at the table to them."

"Okay!"

For a moment the three adults watched Tilly gleefully break up the chicken to entice Dodger with.

"Spoiled," Chris said affectionately and noted that the women were distracted by their neat kid. Still, his blasé tone caught their attention. "Y'know, I didn't get a chance at the conference to compliment you on that killer ensemble." There was no mistaking the tease and Lena grinned as Alex pinked around the cheeks again. "You looked good enough that I would have considered telling you yes, if I'd been the focus of your attention."

"Yeah, well, a year ago, I would have made the offer."

The sassy reply set Lena off into a snort of a laugh that had her coughing violently at the mouthful of mimosa she'd inhaled. Alex remained red-faced in embarrassment as she fussed over her girlfriend until she could breathe more easily. With Lena in good hands, Chris and Tilly stopped worrying and paid attention to Dodger.

"I swear, woman, I have no self-control around you," Alex grumbled once the coughing eased, Lena wiping her watering eyes and nose with a paper napkin. They'd ended up in a cuddle, their chairs pressed closely together. 

"That's one of the finest compliments I've ever had," Lena managed to say hoarsely and snuggled her nose into the crook of Alex's neck, breathing her in. "I see Tilly cleaned you up again." 

There was no resisting the temptation to reach up and touch. The tiny hairs were baby soft as she rubbed with the grain, and rasped softly against the whorls of her fingerprints as she dragged her fingertips against it, literally shuddering with the sensation. 

Alex just smiled that sexy smile and they both did their best to remember they were in public. Alex rubbing her nose and lips over Lena's temple while she murmured sexy teases weren't helping any.

"When we get home, I look forward to your very thorough inspection of the work, love."

Swallowing down a sexy noise entirely inappropriate for the setting, Lena cupped her Tiger's jaw and lost them both in slow kisses before she shoving her away. Leaping to her feet, Lena smiled with over-eagerness at their amused daughter.

"Tilly, love, would you introduce me to your new friend?"

Chris was greatly amused at the antics and Alex's sprawling back in her chair, smug as a cat.

"Y'know, you sorta remind me vaguely of an old coworker. Only, more the grown-up, ass-kicking version."

Alex shoved off her childish squeeing enough to look sly. "Who said I'm an ass-kicker?"

Scoffing, Chris began ticking points off on his fingers. "You're an FBI agent and I've been around enough stunt people to know working muscle when I see it. Not to mention Lena's gushing on and on about you. You ever get sick of saving the world, I know some people who would hire you in a heartbeat. Good looks and brawn are always a good combo in Hollywood."

Nonplussed by the flattery, Alex cleared her throat and internally cursed the heat she could feel on her cheeks. She wasn't normally such a blusher, but she'd been on her back foot since showing up for lunch. Before she could figure out something non-idiotic to say, her phone warbled at her and she gratefully pulled the device from her pocket. When she saw 'Kim' on the screen she hesitated, not knowing if she was going to be in for more shenanigans.

Oh well, you only live once.

"Hey, babies," Alex greeted dryly and was unsurprised when the screen came to life with a video link showing Kim and Trini cheek to cheek with equally mischievous grins.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Kim wailed playfully. "Oh my gawd, you're so embarrassing!"

"Her protégés," Lena explained in a quiet aside to Chris before raising her volume to simper, "aw, they grow up so fast!"

The teens cackled in delight and Alex enjoyed their joy, so different from the wounded terror that had weighed so heavily on them not so long ago. 

"They fell into our lives about a month and a half ago," Alex added to Lena's statement.

"We love you too!" Kim yelled and Trini laughed. "School's done for the day and we're booooored! You promised if we were good minions we could have a shooting lesson!"

Glowering at the two of them mostly playfully, Alex made them wait for a long moment before relenting with a dramatic sigh. "Fine! But tonight is Susan's birthday."

"Oh! That's right! Sweet. So this weekend?"

"Barring work shenanigans and your test scores, yes, I promise."

The round of cheering over the phone was heartening and a little embarrassing. She sighed and looked at Chris, still a little in awe of the whole stupid encounter. 

"I haven't convinced the little smartasses to call me 'coach' yet."

"We love you, Dad!" the girls yelled in perfect unison and Alex indulged them with a face-palm that made them squeal with delighted laughter.

"Maggie and Lucy are a bad influence on you."

There was nothing but lightheartedness to the tease and the teens laughed harder, Trini finally speaking with a, "hell yeah they are!"

It was so good to see her with some happiness to balance the sadness and hurt she would never truly shed. 

With a racket of 'say hi to Mama Lena and Bug for us' the girls left the lunchers be, leaving behind Lena and Bug giggling softly. 

After some more casual conversation and spoiling a thrilled Dodger, the social meal naturally wound down. Tilly hugged the dog goodbye and giggled when he licked her cheek. The adults exchanged faintly grossed out looks when the child unselfconsciously licked him right back.

"This is your fault that I'm going to end up with a dog in my life," Lena mockingly complained and accepted a big hug from her old pal.

"Hey, kids and dogs are a natural combo, Lena."

"We could get a dog!" Alex half-yelled in excitement where she knelt beside Tilly and Dodger to dispense more pets. "I've never had one, but there will be enough people around in the Hudson building that someone would be around to dogsit."

"Auntie Maggie will. She loves Peggy as much as Angie does."

Grinning, Lena said to an aside to Chris, "yes, another Marvel fan, and yes, she named her dog after that Peggy."

He just rolled his eyes and mostly fought down a grin.

As Tilly clambered onto Alex's back again, she was reassured by the woman's words. "Tell you what. We'll do some research and spend some time with other people's dogs to see what sort we like. That way, when we move to the new house in a couple months, we'll be ready for our own. Sound good?"

The throttling hug was answer enough. 

Chris swapped handshakes and high-fives with the pair before gathering up Dodger's leash and tossing on a baseball cap. "I'll duck out first, okay? That will make it less likely some rando photo-hound will try and pin me with either of you. Maybe both. But that can only make me look good, right?"

With a grin to match the flirty comment, he was away, sauntering down the street to vanish into the urban wilds of National City.

"Moms? Can we stop by the building to say hello to Sam and Jess?" Tilly asked earnestly. "And I want to check the latest results on the cyberwear tests."

As Alex had managed to coax the little brainiac away for most of the late morning, she picked her battles and enthusiastically agreed to the plan. Lena didn't hesitate to take the prosthetic hand in her own and walk by her side to listen to their daughter chatter on about whatever was running through her head any given moment. 

All in all, a perfect day.


End file.
